Concurso de Talentos
by Oranqua18
Summary: "Todo el mundo tiene algún talento, yo solo quiero sacar a la luz los vuestros" Tras ver un programa de talentos en la T.V. y gracias a una inocente sugerencia de Sapphire, a Ruby se le ocurre organizar un concurso de talentos. Participantes: Los Dex Holders de las regiones de Kanto hasta Hoenn. ¿Qué habilidades ocultas mostrarán y cuáles les sorprenderán? CAMBIOS ENORMES u.u
1. Chapter 1

**Oranqua18:** _¡Saludos lectores/as y escritores/as de Fanfiction!__ No se como ni cuando se me ocurrió esto... pero me gustó la idea, así que aquí está. Pero antes de dar comienzo, hablaré sobre algunos datos de este fic. __He descubierto cosas nuevas sobre Pokémon Special que me han llevado a hacer cambios mínimos en la historia que puede bien enfadar pero me ayudará seguro a que salga algo mejor de este proyecto. Pero no quería borrar el fic y perder las reviews que me habían dejado así que solo cambie los dos capítulos ya subidos.__ Así que recomiendo que aquellos que ya lo hayan releído, lo re-releean si quieren (Cuanto lo siento T_T)_

_Esta historia, como bien dice el título y el summary, tratará de un concurso de talentos entre los Pokédex Holders de Kanto, Jotho y Hoenn. Y ahí está el gran cambio. Para los que ya hayan leído el fic lo sabrán, para los que no, ahora lo explico. Los Dex Holders de Sinnoh ya no van a aparecer, ¿por qué? Bueno, he descubierto unas cosillas al leer la Bulbapedia, cosillas que tienen que ver con la línea temporal... sé que la Bulbapedia puede tener errores pero de algo tendré que guiarme. En fin, ese es el cambio y también que ya no se mencionara a los Dex de Teselia. Con estos cambios, ahora el fic contará de once capítulos, uno para cada personaje y su actuación en el concurso, además de los tres capítulos adicionales que ya estaban._

_No podía poner más información en el summary por eso la pongo aquí. Habrá mención de algunos shippings, que ya iré a nombrando más adelante._

_Si hay alguna otra duda, comentármela y la responderé en el siguiente capítulo. Nada más que decir simplemente... enjoy! Y de nuevo, lamento tantos cambios._

**DISCLAIMER: "Pokemon" es propiedad de Nintendo y los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de "Hidenori Kusaka" y "Yamamoto Satoshi"**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

__\- "Y el ganador es... ¡Jean Hopper!"__

Se escuchaban aplausos procedentes de la televisión, acompañados por los de un joven de cabello negro, aunque no lo pareciese, dado que siempre llevaba un gorro blanco bastante extraño cubriendo su cabeza. Vestía con ropa más o menos abrigada: camiseta granate de manga larga y pantalones largos negros; pues a pesar de estar a principios de Mayo el frío aun se notaba en el ambiente. Al terminar el programa, apagó la televisión.

\- ¡Vaya, ha sido fantástico!- exclamaba mientras sus ojos brillaban al recordarlo- Todas esas personas tenían habilidades fabulosas.- entonces un leve sonido se escuchó- Uhm, ¿quien será?- dijo sacando de su bolsillo un aparato parecido a un teléfono móvil- Diga...

\- __¡Ruby! ¿Se puede saber dónde estás?__\- se escuchaba una voz femenina al otro lado, bastante enfadada- __Te llevamos esperando como media hora.__

\- Me alegra oírte, Sapphire- contestó el chico sarcásticamente- Estaba viendo un concurso de talentos. A sido increí...

\- __Ya, ya__\- le cortó, ignorándole- __Date prisa o Emerald acabará con toda la reserva de comida que tengo__\- se escuchó un __"¡Buaoh, cuántas cosas hay aquí...!"__ bastante alegre por el fondo.- __Y hoy compré onigiri...__

\- ¡Ya voy, ya voy!- colgó, cogió una chaqueta marrón, se puso las deportivas que hace mucho le regaló su padre y salió de su casa lo más rápido posible, para encontrarse con sus amigos en la base "secreta" de Sapphire.

* * *

\- Y al final, Jean ganó- terminó por contar Ruby todo el concurso de talentos que habían retransmitido- ¡Fue asombroso!- sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse.

\- Bueno, si tu lo dices- comentó Emerald, acabando con la última galleta que quedaba en la mesa. Llevaba puesta una rebeca de manga larga verde oscura sobre una camisa roja y pantalones largos negros. Además su pelo tenía ese aspecto tan extraño y parecido a un "croissant"

\- Me gustaría ir a uno de esos concursos- confesó el del gorro blanco- Pensadlo, mostrar al mundo tus habilidades más ocultas y deslumbrar ante el público. ¡Que emoción!

\- Pues a mi no- habló entonces la chica de azul, llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros. Su vestimenta constaba de una camisa de cuello alto sin mangas y azul marino, una minifalda ajustada blanca sobre leggings negros y deportivas amarillas. Además su pelo iba al descubierto- No todo el mundo tiene "talento". Imagina que quedas en ridículo delante de todos, ¡qué vergüenza!

\- Ahí te equivocas, Sapphire- rectificó Ruby levantando el dedo en señal de reproche- Todo el mundo tiene talento, incluso tú.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que incluso yo?- preguntó mosqueada- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- Nada- rió el de rojo haciendo enfadar más a su amiga.- Tú eres la que insinúa.

\- Si tienes algo que decir, dilo- siguió Sapphire, muy enfadada.

\- Ay, no es bueno hurgar en la herida- la miró desafiante- Pero, incluso gente tan "salvaje" como tú puede tener talento.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?- exclamó muy ofendida la chica- Ni que tú tuvieses algo que enseñar.

\- ¿Qué?- siguió el chico, ahora siendo él el ofendido.

\- Parecéis una pareja recién casada discutiendo de sus problemas- comentó el rubio sonriendo. Ruby y Sapphire lo miraron, dándose cuenta de que, mientras discutían, se habían acercado demasiado el uno del otro. Rápidamente se separaron, sonrojados, haciendo reír aun más al de verde.

\- Bueno, si tanto quieres participar, ¿por qué no lo haces?- sugirió la chica, lo que hizo meditar a Ruby.

\- Pues, no es mala idea- pensó el de pelo negro- Uhm... -empezó a hablar solo diciendo palabras que no se podían entender- ¡ya lo tengo!- gritó asustando a sus dos compañeros, pues el silencio mientras pensaba se había prolongado bastante tiempo.

\- ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido ahora?- preguntó Emerald, que solo recibió como contestación un __"Ni idea"__ de parte de Sapphire.

\- Me marchó- anunció de repente sorprendiendo a sus amigos. Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

\- Espera, ¿qué se te ha ocurrido?- quiso saber Sapphire.

\- ¡Os lo diré mañana!- exclamó ya afuera de allí, para después desaparecer en la lejanía.- ¡Buenas noches!

\- Creo que yo también me iré- se despidió Emerald, saliendo de la cueva- ¡Hasta mañana!- tras eso Sapphire se quedó sola en su base.

\- Esto no me da buenas sensaciones- comentó antes de recoger todo.

* * *

Más allá del mar que rodea toda la región de Hoenn, están las regiones de Kanto y Jotho. Y en cada una de estas regiones, casi simultáneamente, jóvenes de diferentes edades pero con algo en común, leían un mensaje que habían recibido por parte de su compañero de Hoenn, amante de los Concursos Pokemon. Pero lo que más les llamó la atención, sea por distintos motivos, era el asunto que el joven había puesto al mensaje: __"Concurso de talentos"__

\- A si que dentro de siete días, en Hoenn- comentaba un joven de 22 años, campeón de la liga de Kanto, frente a la entrada de una cueva a los pies de una gran montaña.- ¡Que interesante!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la sorpresa fue enorme para Sapphire y Emerald.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, para después hablar Emerald- ¿Un concurso de talentos entre todos nuestros compañeros?

\- Si, eso mismo- afirmó Ruby con los brazos en jarras.- Dentro de una semana, aquí en Hoenn. Así que practicar bien.

\- Ruby- dijo molesta Sapphire- te dije que no quería participar en este tipo de concursos- __en ninguno en realidad__ pensó.

\- Sapphire, no te preocupes- le animó el chico posando las manos en sus hombros, haciendo que ella se sonrojase levemente- todo el mundo tiene algún talento, yo solo quiero sacar a la luz los vuestros.

\- Bueno...- intentó seguir la chica, siendo cortada por el entusiasmo de su amigo.

\- No se hable más- finalizó el de rojo, antes de marcharse- Dentro de una semana en las afueras de Pueblo Escaso. ¡Allí nos vemos!

* * *

****Oranqua18: ****__Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer, o re-releer (:D y no dudéis en dejar vuestras opiniones. Antes de despedirme, quiero dejar claros algunos conceptos. En primer lugar el ganador del concurso que Ruby estaba viendo, es alguien aleatorio que se me ocurrió de repente xD. No hace referencia a nadie real, y es muy probable que no salga en ningún otro fic ni tampoco tendrá relevancia en esta historia. En segundo lugar, Pueblo Escaso es el nombre que recibe el segundo pueblo que se visita en el juego Pokemon Rubí, Zafiro y Esmeralda de_ GBA y en los re-makes de los dos primeros_ (__al empezar la partida en España, siendo el nombre original ___**_**Kotoki Town, **_**___en inglés ___**_**Oldale Town**_**___ y en Hispanoamérica ___**_**Pueblo Oldale.) **_**___Si hay alguna otra duda que no he mencionado aquí, ponerla en los reviews. ¡Muchísimas gracias nuevamente por leer y Sayonara!__


	2. Chapter 2

****Oranqua18:**** _¡Saludos lectores/as y escritores/as de Fanfiction! En fin aquí está de nuevo___ el capítulo dos de Concurso de Talentos. Y siento en el alma tardar tanto en el siguiente pero estoy muy pero que muy centrada en otras dos historias y sin ideas para esta. Sigo hablando con Inspiración de esto pero no me escucha T_T (?) Cosas mías jaja. Sin más que hablar, enjoy!__

__P.D. Aquellas personas que ya leyeron este capítulo, lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho y espero que me deis otra oportunidad.__

_P.D. 2. Para MisSmaLyan: me dí cuenta al cambiar el capítulo de que conté mal los días para que regrese Norman xD tenías razón, pero ya lo he arreglado ;) gracias por avisarme. Y también lo de que Blue tiene frío, lo cambie un poco. Pero ya lo verás si llegas a leer el capítulo._

****DISCLAIMER: "Pokemon" es propiedad de Nintendo y los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de "Hidenori Kusaka" y "Yamamoto Satoshi"****

* * *

****CHAPTER 2****

Tras una larga semana de practicas, ensayos, mejoras, etc. llegó el día en el que el plazo que Ruby dejó a sus compañeros finalizaba. Día en el que todos verían las más ocultas o no tan ocultas habilidades de sus compañeros. Emerald se levantó bien pronto, recogió todo lo que necesitaba y marchó a la base de Sapphire, para ir junto a ella al lugar donde todos habían quedado.

\- Entonces, ¿Ruby te dijo que fuéramos a Ciudad Petalia?- preguntó el rubio a su amiga mientras caminaban en dirección a dicha ciudad.

\- Sí, me llamó ayer diciendo __"Acudid a Petalia. Mañana os explico"__\- repitió a la perfección Sapphire.

\- Pues nada, habrá que llegar para saber que pasa...

Y los dos caminaron durante hora y media, desde la base de la chica hasta Petalia y cuando llegaron vieron allí a algunos de sus compañeros. Todos traían consigo grandes bolsas o mochilas que segura y obviamente transportaban todo lo que les era necesario para mostrar su talento. Solo estaba el cuarteto de Kanto, formado por Red, Green, Blue y Yellow. Todavía faltaba el trío de Johto, además de Ruby.

\- Red, aun no comprendo como no puedes pasar frío- comentaba Blue quien se frotaba los brazos y temblaba como una hoja. Llevaba una rebeca azul oscura, camiseta negra, pantalones blancos y botas altas marrones.

\- Entrenar en el Monte Plateado tiene sus beneficios- respondía Red con una sonrisa. Eso sí, él no iba a la intemperie. Vestía su típico atuendo más una chaqueta marrón oscura.- Justo cuando me llegó el mensaje de Ruby, estaba por entrar en el monte.

\- Típico de Red, no deja de entrenar- decía Yellow, para sí misma, con cierta tristeza. Su atuendo tampoco había cambiado mucho, solo que esa vez no llevaba su vestido ocre. En cambio vestía una chaqueta __peplum __de ese mismo color y su pelo estaba al descubierto, pero recogido.- Pero Blue, eres un poco exagerada ¿no crees? Solo está corriendo el aire.- Blue se molestó con el comentario de su amiga, pero solo por qué sabia que tenía razón.

\- Por cierto ¿que hay de Ruby?- habló Green, cortando de lleno el tema. Su atuendo constaba de chaqueta verde, camiseta negra, pantalones marrones claros y botas marrones oscuras.

\- Ni idea- contestó Sapphire levantando los brazos- Sabemos lo mismo que vosotros- y uno de ellos alzó su Poke-Nav enseñando el mensaje de texto del coordinador en el que ponía __"Acudid a Ciudad Petalia en lugar de a Pueblo _Escaso_". Sapphire asintió- Exacto.

\- Seguro que no aparece por que no practicó su talento- comentó Emerald con una risita al final de la frase.

\- ¿Ruby? ¿No ensayando para un concurso?- exclamaba Sapphire mirando incrédula a su compañero- Claro y yo participo en concursos Pokémon en secreto- todos los presentes rieron sin poderlo evitar.

Entonces unos fuertes gritos se comenzaron a escuchar desde lo lejos y al instante, del mismísimo cielo, cayó Gold, golpeándose con fuerza contra el suelo. Todos los presentes saltaron del susto que les dio el impacto. Sin embargo, Gold se levantó como si nada. El chico llevaba su típica sudadera roja, pero sus pantalones eran largos y negros. Y no podía faltar su gorra amarilla y negra junto a sus gafas.

\- ¿Qué tal Gold?- saludó Emerald- ¿Ya volviste a arruinarla con Crystal?

\- Cállate, que calla...

Pero a Gold no le dio tiempo a seguir, pues en ese momento la chica de coletas azules llegó y podía verse en su cara la ira hacía el ojidorado, quien se escondió detrás de Red. Crystal también vestía diferente, con un chubasquero amarillo sobre camisa roja de cuello alto, shorts vaqueros, leggins negros y deportivas rojas. Probablemente, conjunto recomendado por su madre.

\- Crystal, cálmate- decía Gold con una sonrisa nerviosa. De un salto se había levantado y ahora estaba detrás de Red, usándolo como escudo.

\- ¡Eres un pervertido!- le gritó ella.

\- __Dime algo que no me hayas dicho ya. __No puedo evitarlo, es un "tic nervioso" que tengo. Además, hoy te ves... - y comenzó a babear cosa que molesto y sonrojó aun más a la capturadora.

\- Esto... Gold puedes dejar de zarandearme- intentaba Red desprenderse de su compañero. En vano.

\- ¿"Tic nervioso"?- repitió Crystal indignada- A ti te daré yo "tic nervioso".

\- Jojojo- reía Blue, como solo ella sabía hacerlo- esto va a ser bueno.

\- Chica ruidosa... -añadió aparte Green.

Y una nueva persecución por parte de Crystal comenzó. Presa: Gold; Corrían por todo alrededor, entre los árboles y arbustos, asustando a pokémon y sobretodo a los demás presentes. Pero en cuanto Silver y, más importante aún, ella llegaron, Gold se paró en seco haciendo que Crystal se detuviese también y dejando que uno de sus puños le golpease la cara al criador.

\- Por idiota- comentó Silver observando a Gold tumbado en el suelo. Él era el único de los presentes que vestía con su atuendo... oficial, por así decirlo.

\- Parece que esta vez te ayude, Crys- sonrió la chica de ojos verde azulados que acompañaba a Silver. Su cabello era marrón oscuro con mechas verde esmeralda, trenzado. Vestía un chaleco negro sobre camisa de manga larga del mismo color que sus ojos, pantalones blancos y botas altas negras. Además llevaba unos cascos de música blancos colgando del cuello.

\- ¡Aqua!- exclamaron todos los demás casi al unísono.

\- No me esperaba que vinieras- confesó Sapphire un poco avergonzada- Creía que Ruby no tenía tu número.

\- Y así es- afirmó Aqua- pero Gold se plantó en mi puerta para avisarme de ello. A las 7... de la mañana.- miró con odio al ojidorado. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, salvo Crystal y Silver, que ya lo sabían. Y es que Gold no es de esas personas que les agrade madrugar.

\- ¿Qué? Recibí el mensaje a esa hora y si no te avisaba en ese momento se me olvidaría, seguro- se defendía el chico, ya levantado del suelo.

\- Pues que alegría que participes también- siguió hablando Yellow.

\- ¡Sí!- exclamó Aqua sonriente, ignorando un poco las excusas de Gold.

Y en ese mismo momento, desde lo lejos vieron a una silueta acercarse rápidamente y tras unos minutos se dieron cuenta de que o mejor dicho quien era esa silueta.

\- ¡Wally!- exclamó Emerald.

\- ¿A que viene tanta prisa?- siguió Sapphire.

\- Ruby... me dijo... - intentaba decir el chico con las piernas flexionadas y apoyado sobre sus rodillas, cogiendo aire. Vestía una chaqueta sin cruzar verde sobre camisa blanca, pantalón azul cyan y zapatos verde esmeralda. Unos segundos después ya pudo hablar con normalidad- me dijo que os viniera a buscar.

\- ¿Y por qué viniste corriendo?- quiso saber Red.

\- Pues...- levantó el dedo índice en señal de que iba a dar una razón, pero...- la verdad es que no lo sé- y todos cayeron al suelo ante su respuesta- Supongo que ha sido por la manera en como me lo pidió Ruby: __"Wally, ves a por los demás. Rápido"__\- repitió, imitando la voz del coordinador, haciendo reír a algunos de los presentes y a otros sonreír- Parecía desesperado, así que mejor vayamos a donde está, antes de que le salga humo por las orejas.

\- Pero, ¿dónde está Ruby?- preguntó Sapphire andando al lado del peli-verde. Ya estaba un poco harta de tanto secretismo

\- Ahora lo verás- contestó simplemente él, aumentando la desesperación de la retadora por saber que se está tramando.

Y los once caminaron por las calles de Ciudad Petalia, hasta terminar frente a un gran edificio blanco y de techo amarillo, que imponía bastante. En el cartel que había cerca de él ponía __"Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Petalia. Líder del Gimnasio: Norman. Entrenadores reconocidos: Sapphire; Wally"__ También había otro cartel en la puerta que ponía __"CERRADO"__.

\- Vaya, Wally- se asombró Red leyendo el primer cartel- No sabía que habías desafiado a Norman. Debió ser muy buena batalla.

\- Sí, jeje... - el chico se ruborizó levemente por el alago, mientras acariciaba su nuca.

\- Pero, ¿qué hacemos aquí?- quiso saber el criador, mientras ponía sus brazos en jarras- ¿Acaso el __"chico cursi" __está recluido por su padre por ser... __"cursi"__?

\- … Pues algo así- contestó Wally extrañando a sus compañeros e ignorando el segundo cartel, se acercó a la puerta.

Entonces, el chico abrió el portal, dejando ver el interior del gimnasio. Era una gran sala, de suelo de madera oscuro, el cuál brillaba y reflejaba a cada una de las personas y objetos que hubiera allí. Las paredes eran de un color marrón más claro. Sin embargo lo único especial que había allí eran unas filas de cojines (catorce en total) bien alineadas frente a una cortina que cubría el resto de la estancia.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto, Wally?- preguntó la retadora de gimnasios al chico de pelo verde. Pero él no contestó, si no una voz proveniente de detrás de la cortina.

\- Por fin llegasteis- dijo la persona oculta tras el telón, aunque todos sabían quien era.- Llevo esperándoos como una semana.

\- Pero, ¿qué dices?- comentó Emerald frunciendo el ceño- Si nos dijiste hace una semana que viniéramos hoy, Ruby.

\- Pues eso, que llevo una semana esperándoos- y entonces se asomó, pero solo dejó ver su cabeza a los presentes.- Id tomando asiento y aquello que traigáis dejadlo detrás de la lona.- y volvió a esconderse para segundos después salir por uno de los lados, para ser exactos el izquierdo. Y se acercó a todos ellos.

\- Ruby, ¿qué es todo esto?- preguntó Sapphire al chico.

\- ¿Esto?- devolvió la pregunta Ruby señalando al telón- pues detrás de él hay una mini plataforma que será el "escenario" y aquí- entonces señaló los cojines- son los asientos y...

\- No me refería a eso- cortó la castaña mirando con cierto desdén a su amigo- me refiero a ¿qué hace esto aquí, en el gimnasio de tu padre?- eso último casi lo gritó.

\- ¡Ah, eso!- exclamó el del gorro blanco, acariciando su nuca y sonriendo nerviosamente- pues... es una historia muy graciosa...

* * *

__FLASHBACK__

__\- A ver... escenario, listo; gradas, listo; iluminación, listo; maestro de ceremonias... aun tengo que convencerle- __hablaba Ruby para si mismo, aun en voz alta- __Por lo demás, esta todo perfecto ¡Genial, ya lo tengo todo listo para el concurso!- __exclamaba- __Además, pude practicar mucho mi "talento". Seguro que los dejó boquiabiertos- __y una sonrisa un tanto siniestra se dibujó en su rostro a la vez que sus ojos se iluminaron completamente. Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación.- ¡__Sí, pasa!-__ y la puerta se abrió. Era Norman, el padre de Ruby.

__\- Hijo, escucha-__ habló directamente el líder de gimnasio, sin entrar en el cuarto. Mientras, su hijo estaba de espaldas a él, sentado en una silla de escritorio con ruedas, que zarandeaba con delicadeza. Él prosiguió-__Me han citado a una reunión de líderes de gimnasio de la región, estaré fuera siete días y alguien tiene que encargarse del gimnasio mientras yo no estoy. Y tú eres ese alguien.__

__\- Claro, papá- __aceptó él sin pensarlo mucho pues realmente había desconectado de la conversación- __No te preocupes, yo me encargo.__

__\- ¿En... serio?- __dijo Norman un tanto sorprendido por esa contestación. _Mi objetivo era que cuidase del gimnasio pero no pensé que sería tan fácil. ___Tal vez Ruby esta dejando eso de los concursos y por fin se centra en los combates pokémon __pensó el líder- __Bien, me alegra oír eso. ¡Suerte!- __Y tras eso cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejando a su hijo en sus pensamientos. Y después de dos minutos, su expresión se tornó seria y oscura al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

__\- ¡Espera, papá!- __exclamó saltando de la silla y saliendo de su habitación con mayor rapidez que un Dodrio- ¡__Retiro lo dicho!__\- y bajó por las escaleras, de milagro no se cayó por ellas. Pero su padre no estaba allí. Solo su madre- __Mamá, ¿y papá?__

__\- Oh, él se fue ya- __comentó el ama de casa.

__\- ¿¡CÓMO QUE SE FUE YA!?- __gritó Ruby, llevándose las manos a sus mejillas.

__\- Sí, ya se marchó- __reafirmó la mujer- __Este hombre, siempre pensando en el trabajo. Y... hablando de trabajo... -__ y miró a su hijo con una sonrisa. El chico supo al instante que iba a comentarle todo eso del gimnasio.

__\- Ni lo menciones, mamá-__ señaló con el dedo el chico a su madre, que no podía evitar reír, mientras se alejaba de allí, subiendo las escaleras y sin quitar la vista ni el señalamiento de encima de su madre.- __Ni lo menciones-__ y al igual que vino se fue. Cuando estuvo ya en su cuarto, se echó en su cama y se quejó de todo eso- __¿Qué haré ahora? Dentro de tres días es el concurso y yo tengo que estar encerrado en ese maldito gimnasio... ahora que lo pienso, tal vez haya una solución.__

__FIN FLASHBACK__

* * *

\- Así que, en estos últimos tres días recogí todo lo que había montado en Pueblo Escaso e instalé aquí lo necesario- explicó por último el coordinador- No es tan grandioso como antes pero, es un arreglo.

\- Deberías atender más a lo que tu padre te dice- aconsejaba Crystal, riendo entre palabras.

\- Sí, debería- comentó Ruby, alzando los brazos y riendo.

\- Cuando tu padre se entere de esto, no te vamos a ver ni el gorro- dijo entonces Sapphire señalando al accesorio del chico.

\- Vuelve dentro de seis días- recordó el pelinegro- tengo tiempo para recogerlo todo. No se va a enterar.

\- Cuatro- corrigió Emerald, mostrando cuatro dedos con la mano derecha.

\- ¿Eh?- siguió el coordinador mirando extrañado a su amigo.

\- Son cuatro días los que faltan para que vuelva tu padre- explicó el rubio. Ruby comenzó a hacer cálculos para darse cuenta de su error.

\- Tengo tiempo de sobra igualmente- concluyó

\- Por cierto, Wally- habló aparte Aqua- ¿Tú participas?

\- Oh, eso, pues...- el chico se tensó un poco- en realidad no.

\- No- entró Ruby en la conversación- él es nuestro maestro de ceremonias.- y sonrió. Todos miraron un tanto incrédulos al peliverde.

\- Al final... me convenció.

\- En fin- tosió un poco Ruby para llamar la atención- ahora que estamos todos, ¡demos comienzo al concurso!

\- ¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto aquí?- susurró Silver a Crystal, aunque Green lo escuchó.- Algo no saldrá bien de todo esto.

\- Bueno, mientras no sea en mi gimnasio- comentó Green, interviniendo en la conversación.

Y cuando todos estuvieron sentados y hubieron dado a Wally la información que necesitaba para presentarlos, dio comienzo al concurso de talentos privado que Ruby organizó para sus compañeros.

* * *

****Oranqua18:**** __Gracias por leerlo, nuevamente, y espero que os haya gustado. Pobre Ruby... jajaja. En fin ya será en el próximo cuando se sepa el primer talento de uno de los Dex Holders. Arigatou Goisamasu por leer! Y Arigatou también por los reviews, que son sencillos y pocos pero me dan mucha alegría y me animan a continuar escribiendo las historias. Sayonara!__

__Por cierto Aqua es mi OC de Pokemon, de la cual su historia está en proceso (indico ya que una de esas historias que me roba el tiempo es la suya je je je). Y sobre los atuendos de los Dex, son míos salvo los de: Green (es el vestuario que usa en la saga GSC) y Wally (que lo saque de una imagen que por desgracia no puedo poneros).__

__Y una cosa más. Sobre ___**_**Ciudad Petalia, **_**___por la historia deben saberlo, pero aun así explico que es la primera ciudad que se visita en los juegos. Su nombre original es ___**_**Toka City**_**___, su nombre en ingles ___**_**Petalburg City**_**___ y en Hispanoamérica ___**_**Ciudad Petalburgo.**_**_

__Y eso es todo, ya sabéis cualquier otra duda, dejadla en los reviews. ¡Buena mañana, día, tarde o noche!__


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Esto solo es para que la gente que ya hayan leído los anteriores dos capítulos lo sepan. Leer de nuevo el primer capítulo, por que hay cosas que debéis saber y explico en ellos. Y también para que la gente descubra este fic ;) Borraré en adelante este capítulo, nada más. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
